


Blindfold Me

by Anonymous



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dan gets coaxed to a BDSM club masquerade mixer not expecting to meet anyone let alone the girl of his darker secret fantasies.





	1. I couldn't believe the type

“Dude are you fucking kidding me!?”

Dan loved his friends, he was the type of guy who would walk through hell and back if they needed him to. In fact, he'd done it multiple times. Breakdowns at three in the morning, weeks of forcing his friends to get their asses in gear.

He liked to think of himself as a reliable, caring friend, and he knew they’d do, and some had done, the same for him… But he also really liked his job, and his life, and what little peace and quiet that he could gather in a day. 

The last thing he needed was to fuck it all up.

Yet here he was, with his great friend sitting on his bed at four in the afternoon, giving him those goddamn puppy dog eyes that he was eternally a fucking sucker for, listening to her as she begged him to spend his night off with her, insisting on going to some club so he could be her wingman.

“Please, Dan. Come on! It’s not a sketchy place at all, it’s just a special event… thing” She says it in a flippant, noncommittal way as she crawls hastily to the end of the bed and kneels. “I don’t want to go in by myself!”

“Your friends will be there!” Dan laughs at her antics, leaning against the doorframe while she puts her hands up to him in praying supplication and pulls out the old lip wibble.

“Some of my friends will be there, but if they flake I don’t want every creep in the bar to think they can make me into their sex slave.” She says the last two words in a rather hilarious accent, some pouty girl whine with a strange British like lit, and Dan can't help but laugh. 

He knew her too well to fall for any of the shit she was trying to pull right now.

Covering his face he paces in the small amount of space between the end of his bed and the door leading out into the living room. “A fucking BDSM club? You know I love you but fuck, I get called Daddy enough on the internet as is, last thing I need is to throw fuel onto that fire. Gurl, I can’t!”

“It’s masked.”

“I still kinda stand out just a little!” He gestures at his 6’2” frame of mostly bones and the cottonball fluff of hair on his head, slap a mask on his face and one hundred percent of his fans would still know exactly who he was.

“Look, I can take care of that.”

He gave her a skeptical look.

“I /can/, and even if someone in the club recognizes you, no pictures are allowed. Rules are really strict there, there’s a lot of pretty high end folk who go and everyone plays nice.”

“So why do I have to come???”

“Just because everyone plays by the rules doesn’t mean that I want to spend my evening trying to dodge old leather-daddys who think “fuck off” is a form of foreplay.”

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back as he groaned “I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“I can't believe I'm doing this for you, you fucking owe me.”

“Is that a yes?” She beams at him and begins to stand from the bed.

He makes a strangled noise of displeasure. She leaps and holds him in an embrace.

It was a yes.

————

To say Dan was nervous was an understatement. 

His friend had indeed done a good job, she knew a guy who apparently knew a guy who was able to get him even on this short notice one of the nicest, most expensive looking, and well fitting suits he’d ever stepped into. (Generating legitimately worried whispered commentary of “are you in the mafia???” at his friend because who had suits like this just laying around?)   
She’d tamed his hair down, and wrapped the top half of his head in a Zoro-like bandana type mask so his famous curls were tucked away not to be seen. 

When he looked in the mirror well, HE knew who he was but there was enough of a blur in his form and appearance that unless someone knew him really, really well they might not be able to guess even if they did get a good look at him.

“Okay, tonight while we’re here call me Cat some people who are 24/7 go by their real names but a lot of people don’t so do you want to pick a fake name too?”  
“Um…”  
“Preferably not stupid?”  
“Well fuck you then. I will be the Lord Humperdinkle in that case.”  
“Fine Lord Humperdinkle.”  
“No! I change my mind don’t actually want that!” He laughed wracking his brain to come up with a name. “I dunno fuckin… John? No, Jay? James?”  
“Jamirequa? Jasmine? What’s with the J names?”  
“I dunno! Really it doesn’t matter I mean I’m just here for you so it’s not like I’ll need to introduce myself to many people.”  
“True, and I mean if you actually do chat someone up they may not even ask for your name or depending they might just call you Sir the whole time.”  
“Well that’s polite.”

She gave him a long look, a little smile, and patted his arm gently.

It took him a second to catch on.

At the club it was a masked singles (or poly) mixer event, Dan wasn’t expecting that to be the “little event” that was going on, but he didn’t exactly walk in with anything in mind except the possibility of whips, chains, and people in leather wandering around.

“Subs who are looking for a Dom of whatever type have one of those white snap clips in their hair, once they find one or aren’t in the mood to play anymore they clip it to their outfit.” Cat explained once they were in the club, Dan felt a little bad since she paid his entry, and it was pretty pricy, but not THAT bad since he was basically there to just keep an eye on her. Seeing someone walk past on a collar while covered head to toe in latex solidified the thought that he wouldn’t be going home with anyone tonight.

“Dom’s who are looking have a red clip on their lapel or the front of whatever they’re wearing, they’ll usually put that into the hair of their sub so people know not to hit on anyone with a red clip in their hair.” She handed Dan a red clip.  
“So… Should I put this on my mask so no one hits on me?”  
“Or on your lapel if you want someone to hit on you, or just pocket it, if you don’t have anything on you most people will take that as you’re not up to play and will just talk to you normally, if you have the clip they might ignore you or ask who your Dom is in case they’re into shared play… Which I mean you can totally tell them that it’s me if you WANT a Dom for tonight.”  
“Yeah, this is just gonna go right into my pocket, I fucking know you, you’ll pick out the biggest dude in here and tell him that I’m into something super fucking weird just to watch me squirm.”  
“Whaaat?? I’d NEVER!”

She would have.

He followed her like a bodyguard while she made a round of the club, stopping to greet small groups of people that even with their masks she recognized introducing Dan simply as “Blue” something Dan was okay with until she explained to someone who asked that it was short for Blue Balls, joking; “Which is what he’ll be going home with tonight!” causing the group they were sitting with to erupt into laughter.

Dan didn’t mind being the butt of a joke, but still he found a fresh middle finger in his pocket just for her before he excused himself to go get a drink from the bar feeling a little hot under the collar.

He wasn’t really into this stuff, but there were people wandering around in essentially latex body paint. They’d been sitting close to the stage where there’d been a demonstration on spanking that had definitely caught his eye but the announcement that it would be hook suspension next had made him not want to be anywhere near that once it was explained to him.

He was the driver for Cat tonight and possibly a few other people who might need a lift so he got a cranberry juice at the bar and made the mistake of looking at the stage just as a hook was put through a hole in the skin of someone’s back making him IMMEDIATELY need to leave.

Bee-lining it quickly to the back of the club he entered a side door that he thought was a bathroom, Dan covered his mouth and let out a very small terrified sound ending in a nervous giggle. A giggle that didn’t end when he looked up and realized the room he was in wasn’t a toilet but a private playroom.

Curiosity got the best of him especially since he didn’t want to go back out where he might see someone hanging by their skin from the ceiling so he went in deeper wandering around the black gymnastic vaulting horse (that it took him a second after he put his hand on it to realize what it was actually for, making him remove his hand quickly and wipe it awkwardly on his pants) to the back wall where there was a series of “toys” on display.

Putting his glass of juice down on a table he let his fingers run over them, paddles, switches, whips, and cuffs. Pulling a stick off the wall he test swung in through the air and then gave himself a smack on the palm letting out a startled curse not expecting it to have that much snap and get him that hard.

He swore again and dropped the stick when he heard a soft laugh behind him.

“Sorry!”  
“Sorry!”  
“I just—“  
“I didn’t mean to—“

Dan and the woman who’d come in both tried to spit out apologies at the same time giggling nervously as they rambled over each other trying to talk and let the other talk at the same time and instead just bumbling awkwardly.

She was dressed more conservatively than the usual person at the club, a little black dress that looked elegant on her, something that worked well for her shape to make her look sexy but not so outlandish that she couldn’t wear it to a posh black-tie event. Dan felt particularly enamoured by her mask, a beautiful silver and baby blue creation covering her eyes, with sparkling patterns all over it. Mysterious and beautiful.

“Were you waiting for someone?”

He didn’t realize he’d been just staring at her until she spoke, making him feel awkward but also like he was being asked a very important interview question. Standing up a little straighter, squaring his shoulders he cocked his head with a smile.

“Maybe… Were you looking for someone?”

He got that same look back as she mimicked his pose, standing up, putting out her chin to give him an equally haughty look and sly smile.

“Maybe.”

He nodded to that, not sure what to follow up with other than to bend down and retrieve the stick he’d been playing with to put it back.

“Is—“ Her voice cut out, that sly smile and confidence she held for a moment gone and now she was back to being a little shy and a lot of cute. “Is this your first time here?”

Dan fiddled with the stick for a moment, debating briefly on lying for some reason, wanting to be cooler than he was for her but decided against it.  
“Yeah, I’m here with my friend, I’m not really…” He waved the stick and then backtracked when he saw the disappointed look on her face, catching that she had a white clip holding back part of her hair. “I mean I’m interested, I’ve just never tried much before.”

That little sexy confident side bubbled back up in her as she gave him a little snarky “I could tell.”  
“Hey now baby-girl don’t be mean.”

He didn’t intend for his voice to be as stern as it was but the blush spread over her face and how her head turned down gave him a weird rush as she gave a soft “Sorry.”

“Are you looking for a mentor or… Anything?” She asked tilting her head to the side to make her white clip more obvious to him. He could tell that she was looking for something on him to see where he stood in accordance to party etiquette. 

Dan felt a little caught up in the moment, he was a masked mystery, she was as well, he wasn’t sure what he wanted but he felt like he wanted a little more of her, moving closer he pulled out his red clip from his pocket.

“I’m not sure what I’m looking for but I wouldn’t be against making a new friend?” He offered not entirely sure what he was going to get but willing to try a little bit of anything for now.

She gave him an appraising look and a genuine smile taking his clip and replacing her white one with it. “Y’know, that’s actually just what I wanted to hear.”


	2. Take me to Church

Dan wasn’t sure what to expect after she took his clip, what the rules of him being a Dom in this situation were, not sure what he was even allowed to do (if anything) in this room. 

Not that they had the chance to find out. Moments after she put his red clip into her hair the door swung open scaring the ever-loving shit out of both of them, making the person entering the room scream a little alongside them, startled that anyone had been in there.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be back here! Back-room’s are closed after one!”

“Sorry!” They’d both said in unison bumbling over one another to explain how the skin suspension show had kind of grossed them both out and they’d come back here to hide. The staffer didn’t entirely care, more glad to see that Dan and the woman were clothed, not doing any sort of drugs, or making a mess, and chased them out. 

Giggling as they fled back into the club, with the skin suspension show over and even more people on the floor Dan followed her, not wanting to and possibly not able to get back to his friends. Instead lead by a soft hand in his they went to the bar. 

He didn’t feel like much of a Dom letting her lead him around and using him as her seat when there was only one stool at the counter. Not that he minded, snaking a hand around her waist to ‘help’ keep her balanced, enjoying the feel of her against him, the sound of her giggles when he bounced her a little on his knee, how he tried to deny it but the shameful boner he got when she leaned against his shoulder and sighed a soft “Thank you Daddy~” in his ear when he bought her a drink, feeling a weird bubbling inside him every time he called her “Baby-girl” the pet name feeling a little different in his mouth using it now than when he usually did in casual conversation.

It was hard to hear now with music playing but it made speaking that much more intimate, lips to ears ghosting over cheeks and necks while having an almost normal conversation. Idle chit-chat about life in general, avoiding certain topics like “What do you do” and “Who are you” and more along the lines of “What are you interested in” that ran through both hobbies and sexual preferences.

She was an inexperienced sub, her last boyfriend, a casual encounter, had started to scene play with her and got her interested in it, but then when he started to pull up red flags of things turning abusive, she’d gotten out of there right away.

Dan admitted to being an inexperienced Dom, confessing to having one girlfriend who asked to be hit mid-coitus and that he couldn’t stand doing it so he wasn’t sure how good he’d be at anything.

“That’s actually good,” She’d assured him, the seriousness of her tone making it easier to concentrate on her words and ignore how she was making him feel while leaning on him. “I mean if you don’t want to hurt someone you kinda have to learn how to hit properly, and all scenes should be agreed upon before you get into them, that was one of the things that made me leave my ex, him introducing stuff without asking me that he didn’t know how to do properly. In any case, I think not next week but the week after? They’re doing another one of these masked mixers and are also hosting classes for new subs and Doms to learn and practice some of the stuff they were doing shows on today.”

“Like skin suspension?” Dan asked his hand tightening around her waist, his own skin crawling at the thought.  
“God I hope not! That stuff is pretty high level, probably intro into spanking and stuff, I was looking at signing up for a Shibari class, artistically learning to tie people up, or in my case get tied up.”  
“Huh that sound’s kinda-“

“YO DANNY!”

An unfamiliar voice shouted out nearby and Dan froze, his heart lodged right in his throat as a blind panic started beating at him.  
Had someone recognized him? Had Cat told her group of friends who he was? There were a few people at the table that he had a vague idea that he might have met them before but she promised to keep silent on his identity. 

His mind raced a chant of ‘fucks’ body frozen on what to do.

The woman in his lap swivelled her head, waving a hand out and calling back to whomever had yelled, not realizing Dan was nearly losing his mind while a few other people he didn’t recognize at all started to make their way closer.

“Wait… Danny?” Dan looked at her, the pounding in his chest calming as he realized they were yelling at her and not him.  
“Yeah. It’s my alias for tonight, Danni, short for Daenerys…”  
“From Game of Thrones? I fucking LOVE that show!”  
“I KNOW right? Have you read the books too?”  
“Yeah, but the show is great and there’s almost no spoilers because they’ve moved so far from where the book is going.”  
“Oh man yeah!” 

Danni’s friend walked within earshot and groaned a loud “Nerds” at both of them tugging Danni from his lap so she could shout something into her ear, a hand at his elbow on the other side pulled him away to where Cat was now standing next to him.

“Yo bro how’s it going?”  
“Not bad, I’m actually having an okay time.”  
“Awesome! See I told you it wouldn’t be too bad. Look I don’t wanna interrupt but Dee needs to go home and let the babysitter off and I’m about ready to call it a night too. Club closes in an hour and it gets a little frenzied in here as everyone tries to get their last kicks in before they get booted out so we should go before the parking lot gets all fucked up with cabs.”  
“Shit it’s that late already?”

Part of the “No Camera’s” rule was that cellphones were left at the front in coat check. There were clocks on the wall and Dan was wearing a watch but he just didn’t think to look at it until now. He’d spent a good chunk of the evening with his Baby-girl and time had flown.

“Yeah I’ll be at the door in just a second okay, grab my stuff for me?” He gave Cat his coat check tag turning back to try and grab Danni’s number wanting to see her again but once he looked to where she was she wasn’t there anymore.

Standing up and trying to use his hight to his advantage between the flashing lights and darkness of the room he couldn’t spot her at all.

——

 

“And?” 

Arin flopped back down on the sofa. While he was setting up for their recording session Dan talked. He’d heard peices about Dan's weekend at least five times since it happened, and he was getting kinda bored of watching Dan mope around the office. Of course, Arin wasn't aware that what /he/ heard was a slightly different version of what had truly occurred that night. Not that Dan was ashamed of it or didn’t trust Arin - far from it - but he’d rather keep the BDSM aspect of the night under his hat for now.

The story finally coming to it’s full conclusion ended abruptly making Arin try to prompt Dan for more.

“And nothing! She was gone, I drove everyone home…” Arin gave Dan a questioning look. Pulling a face before Dan rolled his eyes and reached for his water. “I'm serious, dude. That was the end, everything sucks and I will die alone.”

“Damn, I'm sorry buddy.” Arin patted his leg, Dan leaned back and looked up at the ceiling of the recording room giving out yet another sad sigh.

“Man like, she was really cute and I totally should have just asked for her number sooner and now I’ll never see her again.” He grumbled dejectedly, wondering whether this girl, his /Baby-girl/ was feeling the same.

“Never say never dude, if it’s meant to be you’ll meet her again.” Arin started to load a recent save file on the PS4 reaching for his bowl of dry cereal on the side table. “I mean look at Suzy and me, or Ross and Holly. All sorts of shit got in between but we made it.”

“I guess…” Dan didn’t really believe in all that ‘pre-destined fate’ or ‘soulmates’ sort of thing. Sure if anyone was close to that kind of connection it was his friends, but when you got to collect as many broken hearts as he had you tended to get just a little bit jaded to the idea of ‘things that were meant to be.’

“You know… You could just go back to that same club. You never know if she might be a regular there.”

Dan turned his head, a memory shaking loose of something she said as the logic of what Arin was suggesting clicked into place for him.

“Yeah… Yeah, I should try that!”

“See? There you go. Where is this place anyway?”

“Uh it's just on the main street somewhere, I can't remember the name.”

“That new place?” Arin asked as he readjusted his mic grabbing the remote for their timer.

“Yeah… sure.” Dan agreed and hoped Arin would drop it. He was fully aware of where the place was but just wasn’t comfortable with telling Arin yet.

“Well, we could all go. Then you won't look like a stalker.” Arin laughed getting Dan to grin before shaking his head. 

“Yeah, just what I need, you and Ross there telling her all the worst stories about me that I’d rather ease a lady into. I think I’d rather look like a stalker.”

“We would NEVER!”

Dan gave him a long look.

“Okay /I/ would never!”

The look didn’t stop.

“Well Suzy wouldn’t at least?”

——

“Dude, are you fucking kidding me!?”

Dan felt that weird crawling sensation of deja vu when Cat shouted back the same thing he said to her barely a week ago when he'd been asked to go to the event that caused all of this madness. The difference being when he said it she was in his house, and when she was saying it, it was in a quiet coffee shop that resulted in a few head turns and awkward shushing giggles out of him.

“C’mon, you’re the one into this stuff, and now I’m a little more curious. I heard that next week or something there’s going to be like classes? And, uh, still masks?”

“Yeah, one of the appeals of the bar is that they change up their theme nights and the mask nights come up like once every other week.”

“Good.” Dan's leg slowing from a harsh bounce to a slow jump. As long as he could keep himself anonymous, he felt okay with going.

“Why d’you wanna be there anyway?” Cat asked as she sipped on her latte. It was getting colder these days, and with all the singing and recording Dan opted for a cup of green-ginger tea hoping to keep away any chance of an illness that might slow him down.

He shrugged avoiding her question.

“Dan…”

“I told you, I'm just curious! And this? This is all your fault.”

Cat paused, a smug smile blooming on her face as she set her coffee down on the table and leaned forward. “It's that girl, isn't it?”

“What? No. Which girl?” Dan challenged Cat while holding the tea close to his face, distracting himself and attempting to cover up his god awful lying.

“I saw you. Don't act like she wasn't there.”

“God I hate when you figure things like this out before I let you.” Dan laughed giving in a little but still not wanting to go into any details about her. While he didn't really care there was a long list of people that he would prefer not to know the exact specification of his kinks and Cat was probably second only to Brian on that list.

“Ppf, Even if you weren’t the most obvious person in the world I’ve known you long enough by now.” Cat paused, as if to ponder on the possibility of seeing her friend find a woman… Or so Dan hoped that’s what she was thinking, and not plotting something devious at his expense. “Fine I'll go, but it’s not like I’m a regular there! That place is expensive.”

“I’ll pay your ticket this time.”

“Drinks there are too expensive too.”

“I’ll buy you ONE drink.”

“Two, cus I mean… if you’re gonna be off doing one of the demos or hunting down your ladyfriend then I gotta get Dee to come with me so I'm not just sulking around like a third wheel, you should at least get her a drink too.”

“Fine, your ticket and two drinks.”

“Well maybe…”

“Y’know what? I can go alone.”

“My ticket and two drinks sounds great!”

Dan muttered curses at Cat under his breath but with a grin on his face. He was going to see her again.  
The chance might be slim… 

But it was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SirChin: Making a note because I always make notes. UM...  
> working on this instead of other stuff because idk procrastination.  
> Don't let notreallygrump procrastinate, they've got all kinds of work to do, cheer them on! They're doing cool stuff! Everyone tell notreallygrump how awesome they are!


End file.
